


Suck and Blow

by zalacious



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, No Plot, One Shot, Smut, i was bored and love zouis too, sad excuse for smut, the least emotional thing i will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalacious/pseuds/zalacious
Summary: Zayn's been craving cigarettes and someone else





	Suck and Blow

"God, it's so _fucking_ hot." Louis whined, throwing his bags down and whipping his shirt off.

After checking the air conditioning and finding that it refused to do anything, he made his way to the phone that sat on the bedside table, to call the front desk and sort it out.

The boys were on their Australian leg of their tour and as much as Louis loved the country, there was just no way that he would survive the sticky, sweltering summer heat without any air conditioning.

After filing the complaint he laid still on the bed to try and get his body temperature down.

_This isn't working._

Wiping away the tiny beads of sweat that had already started to form on his upper lip, Louis rolled off of the bed and walked to the bathroom to grab a wash towel to wet and place on his heated skin to offer him some sort of relief.

Two loud knocks sounded from his door and Louis yelled that it was open. "Oh, it's you." He greeted as he emerged from the bathroom.

"So nice to see you too, mate." Zayn said with a coy tilt of his head.

"Sorry. Thought you were maintenance. Air-con is fucked." He said walking over to the table Zayn was close to, to grab his pack of cigarettes that he had flung down. He offered the box to Zayn who happily accepted it and pulled out a cigarette with his lips.

He watched Louis, for longer than usual. His eyes following his hand as he lit his cigarette and took a nice, long, needed drag. He handed the lighter to Zayn, who still chose to focus more on Louis than the stick between his lips.

Louis walked to the patio doors, opening them and was greeted by a gust of hot air that sent his fringe flying up.

Zayn watched him cock his hip and lean his shoulder against the door frame. He ogled at his back and watched his muscles tense and relax after every movement he made..the vision made him wonder what those muscles would feel like under his fingertips as he -

Louis turned to look at Zayn over his shoulder, a silent question asking if he was going to stand there the whole time or what.

Zayn, who had finally figured out how a lighter works, lit his cigarette and went to stand next to Louis to overlook the beautiful city that was Sydney.

Luckily no fans had found out that this was the hotel they were staying at - yet. So him and Louis could freely stand out without having to worry about any screaming/fainting teens.

For a while now Zayn had been watching Louis and couldn't lie about the fact that he had found him attractive. His high cheekbones, the light stubble he had begun to sport more and more and, those eyes. _God _, those bright blue eyes. Zayn could stare into them for hours. He thought that it was one of the most innocent - only innocent, if he's completely honest - features about Louis.__

____

"Enjoying the view?" Louis asked Zayn with a quirked eyebrow and small smile. He had caught him staring and now it was time for Zayn's skin to begin to heat up. Before he could answer or say anything, there was yet another knock on the door.

____

Louis invited them in and both boys saw that it was indeed the maintenance worker, here to fix the air conditioning.

____

_Finally._

____

"See you later, yea?" Zayn said, putting out his cigarette, that he had finished ridiculously fast.

____

Louis gives him a nod before he leaves and in about half an hour his air conditioning is finally fixed...

____

_01:45_

____

Or so he thought.

____

At the ungodly hour, Louis' room felt like an oven that was only getting hotter and hotter. He panted, rolled over and almost fell off the bed, his body and mind sluggish and tired.

____

Zayn was busy watching a movie when he heard a clumsy knock at his door.

____

He frowned and waited for a while, wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him or if that knock was really at his door. When he heard it again, he frowned at who could be there at this hour and got up to go see a disgruntled looking Louis through the peephole.

____

"Fucking room is broken." He grumbled and walked into Zayn's room, flopping stomach down on the spare queen size bed.

____

"Your 'room' is broken?" Zayn laughed.

____

"Mm." Louis hummed and buried his face into the plush pillow. The cool air of Zayn's room was such a well needed welcome.

____

Zayn figured out what Louis must have meant, judging by how hot and bothered he looked, and he couldn't help but start to feel hot and bothered just by giving Louis one look.

____

He was clutching a pillow with both his hands, his left bicep in full view for Zayn's taking. With his right leg hiked up, it made the curve of his ass all the more prominent - and the fact that his sweatpants had slid lower, exposing half of his black boxer briefs, did not help the situation at all.

____

"You keep looking at me." Louis slurred, startling Zayn.

____

Zayn swallowed the nervous feeling and apologised, ready to put the TV off so that Louis could get some rest.

____

"Don't." Louis told him, his eyes hooded as he struggled to keep them opened. "You can keep watching. I don't mind."

____

Louis actually had no trouble falling asleep with the TV on and in an odd way, felt comforted at falling asleep to another sound around him. Unable to stay awake for much longer, he succumbed to his tiredness and in a matter of seconds, Zayn heard his soft snores fill the room.

____

Zayn let out an exasperated and, sexually frustrated sigh. He got up, leaving the TV on and grabbed his pack of cigarettes before heading to the patio.

____

Before, he used to be one of those people, always on Louis' case about him quitting his smoking habit.

____

_"They're only going to give you more problems than do any good."_

____

__

____

_"I've already got fucking problems, that's why I won't stop, now just drop it, Zayn." Louis told him before proving a point and being a stubborn ass and, took out another cigarette just to show Zayn that he could._

____

____

____

Zayn had made a mental note to get another pack since this was his last one and he only had two left for tomorrow.

____

____

____

_03:20_

____

____

____

Louis lifted his head when he heard soft, breathy moans. Zayn had fallen asleep with the TV on the softest volume. It had provided the otherwise pitch black room with light, dull reds and pinks lit up Zayn's writhing body under the crisp white sheets.

____

____

____

He moaned again, a bit louder this time and rolled over onto his stomach, biting his pillow.

____

____

____

Louis, in a daze, couldn't decipher if he was awake or dreaming until he heard his name fall from Zayn's lips and his mouth had never felt drier than in that moment.

____

____

____

"Zayn?" Louis rasped but his voice was far too soft for Zayn to hear and he started to slowly circle his hips, humping the mattress in attempts to get some sort of relief.

____

____

____

When Louis realised this his cheeks flushed. He lifted his head up a bit higher to watch the shape under the covers grind and shuffle.

____

____

____

Zayn was careful to muffle his excitement and pleasure - the thought that Louis might actually catch him scared and turned him on all at the same time. Before he came he bit down hard on his pillow and Louis heard a deep growl before everything went calm and still and once again, with the TV was the only source of sound.

____

____

____

But not to Louis.

____

____

____

He wanted to hear Zayn again.

____

____

____

It had turned him on.

____

____

____

But Zayn was soundly asleep now, finally feeling sated and satisfied.

____

____

____

***

____

____

____

The next day, mid-morning Zayn woke up to an empty room. Louis had turned off the TV, made his bed and snuck out before he could wake up...which he guessed would be around noon.

____

____

____

So Louis explored the city a little, went to the front desk to sort out his air condition situation, again, and thought about what he saw last night.

____

____

____

_00:30_

____

____

____

As usual, Zayn was wide awake, this time watching some vampire movie filled with beautiful men, beautiful women and a whole lot of angst and sex.

____

____

____

He was so focused on it that he hadn't heard the familiar beep of a key card being slid into the door, it was only when the handle moved that his attention was caught.

____

____

____

Louis took one thing before he silently left Zayn's room this morning and that was his spare key card, which Zayn had not even noticed had been gone.

____

____

____

"Hey," Zayn greeted, his features showing a casual surprise - if something like that ever existed ... well, of course it did, it did whenever Zayn was around Louis. "Uhm, 'room' still not fixed?" He asked Louis, who was again shirtless, and slowly strolling towards him.

____

____

____

"No, it's sorted. Handled it this morning."

____

____

____

'Then...why are you here?' Is the silent question that was asked.

____

____

____

"What are you watching?" Louis eyed the TV just as a sex scene came on.

____

____

____

Zayn sat up on his elbows and didn't answer Louis. Something was ...different about him tonight.

____

____

____

"What are you doing here?" Zayn hadn't meant to whisper it, but he suddenly lost his voice as soon as he had realised Louis' demeanour was greatly altered .

____

____

____

"Thought we'd just hang out - if that's okay? You don't have any plans, do you?" Louis asked and climbed onto _Zayn's_ bed.

____

____

____

"Oh... yea, no that's cool. No plans." Zayn said nervously - which Louis picked up on.

____

____

____

It was kind of fun seeing the always cool, calm and collected Zayn a bit hot under the collar.

____

____

____

"Louis, I -"

____

____

____

"Mm?"

____

____

____

Louis' face was impossibly close to Zayn's. "Cigarette?" He offered and Zayn actually shook his head. "No, you sure?" Louis asked and took one out for himself.

____

____

____

Louis purposefully palmed himself through his pants when he saw Zayn looking and was just about to speak when Zayn pulled the cigarette from between his lips and kissed him, sticking his tongue out and wasting no time to give Louis' bottom lip a lick.

____

____

____

" _I'msorry_ ," Zayn said and pulled back, worried about Louis' reaction.

____

____

____

"Don't." Louis grabbed the front of Zayn's shirt and pulled him back, kissing him back this time.

____

____

____

Zayn moaned against his lips and buried his hands in Louis' soft, feathery hair.

____

____

____

Zayn's sloppy and messy. His tongue licking at whatever it can. Louis' lips, the roof of his mouth and of course, his own tongue. But Louis doesn't mind. He likes the fading taste of vanilla on Zayn's mouth, from whatever he had last eaten.

____

____

____

"Want me to fuck you?" Louis asks, pulling Zayn's shirt off and wrapping a hand around his throat.

____

____

____

"Yes." Zayn nods and bites Louis' lip. "Let me suck you off first."

____

____

____

Zayn doesn't give Louis a chance to answer because he doesn't want to hear anything else besides his moans fill the air.

____

____

____

He traces the tattoo on his chest with his tongue, kissing down his sternum, nipping at the skin on the side of his hips which Louis doesn't anticipate and jerks his hips up. It's his turn to palm Louis through his pants, applying just enough pressure to cause a little annoyance.

____

____

____

"You fucking tease." Louis says fisting Zayn's hair and forcing his head down lower.

____

____

____

Zayn laughs breathlessly and pulls Louis' pants and boxer briefs off just enough so that his painfully hard cock springs free, just grazing Zayn's waiting lips.

____

____

____

He greedily takes as much as he can but doesn't realise how long Louis is and already feels the tip hit the back of his throat causing him to gag a little.

____

____

____

"Take it." Louis instructs, dominance thick in his voice as he tugs on Zayn's hair again.

____

____

____

Zayn flattens his tongue and relaxes his throat before actually going through with it and deep-throating Louis.

____

____

____

"Fuck, yes." Louis let's his grip loosen on Zayn's hair which allows him to bob his head and move freely. "Stop or I'll cum -"

____

____

____

"I want you to cum. Cum all over my face -"

____

____

____

"God," Louis pulls Zayn back up to kiss him, a cheeky grin on his face, "You're so fucking filthy." Louis says, flipping them over so that he's straddling Zayn.

____

____

____

"Don't tease me, please." Zayn begs and starts to work on the drawstrings of his own pants.

____

____

____

"You've been doing a good job at that yourself." Louis says and starts to slowly hump Zayn, mimicking the movements he saw last night.

____

____

____

"... You saw that?" If Zayn wasn't so turned on right now he'd run for the hills.

____

____

____

"Yea. Didn't know if I was dreaming or not." Louis grins and tugs his pants and then Zayn's off so that they're both completely naked. "Should've fucked you right then and there." He bends down to whisper into Zayn's ear.

____

____

____

"Wish you had -" Zayn's words are cut short by Louis index and middle finger being thrust into his mouth.

____

____

____

"Suck, baby. You've got such a good mouth." Louis says moving his fingers in and out of Zayn's mouth, his other hand lightly wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him.

____

____

____

Zayn feels light pins and needles start at his feet and travel all the way up his calves, thighs and hips. He's wanted this for so long and now, he's finally getting it. It's finally happening.

____

____

____

Once lubricated, Louis pulls his fingers from Zayn's mouth and brings it lower to push into him.

____

____

____

"Relax." He tells him as soon as he feels Zayn tighten up. "Relax," he repeats himself and kisses down his body until he's taken Zayn into his mouth.

____

____

____

Positioned at an angle on the bed, Zayn let's his eyes flutter shut and his head hang off the edge. He does as Louis says and relaxes, feeling pleasure take over the uncomfortable intrusion of Louis' long fingers.

____

____

____

"Make you feel good." Louis whispers after he pulls away, lust taking over all of his senses.

____

____

____

_Condom. Where's the condom?_

____

____

____

With his free hand Louis searches near him for his pants to pull the condom out of his pocket.

____

____

____

Zayn sees this and can't help but to grin playfully. Louis knew exactly what he planned on doing well before he showed up tonight.

____

____

____

Zayn watched him stroke himself a few times before sliding the condom on and positions himself.

____

____

____

"Ready?"

____

____

____

Zayn hums and moves closer to him, more than ready.

____

____

____

He grits his teeth as Louis pushes through, feeling pain and pleasure.

____

____

____

He hooks his leg around Louis' waist and starts to move his hips, impatient that he's stilled.

____

____

____

"Come on, Louis. Fuck me." He begs, the room thick with their moans, whimpers and heavy breaths.

____

____

____

Louis pulls Zayn's leg up and onto his shoulder and starts to thrust harder when he sees that he's not in any pain.

____

____

____

"Oh, fuck. _God_. Yea." Zayn moaned, his eyes rolling back.

____

____

____

Louis' hips snapped with precision each time, the tip of his cock brushing against Zayn's prostate, driving both of them absolutely wild.

____

____

____

He reached down to wrap his hand around Zayn's throat once again, just above his Adams apple and applied light pressure to cut off his blood supply for a few seconds.

____

____

____

The act, heightened Zayn's pleasures and without warning he came hard all over his torso. With a few more thrusts Louis wasn't far behind, cumming into the condom while still feeling Zayn's legs shake around him.

____

____

____

"Good?" He asked once he caught his breath and Zayn pulled him down to kiss him.

____

____

____

"So good."

____

____

____

Zayn let his eyes shut and felt the weight of the bed change until he heard Louis walking away.

____

____

____

_He's leaving...already?_

____

____

____

Zayn kept his eyes close and only opened them when he felt a wet cloth on his skin. Louis had left, but to get something to clean him and Zayn up.

____

____

____

He watched Louis with hooded eyes. A small smile on his face. Louis looked up and caught his eye, smiling back before looking away again. He tossed the washcloth out of sight, lazy to go back to the bathroom and collapsed on Zayn, kissing him slowly. Once he moved off to lay next to him, he looked to the side and found his discarded cigarette and lighter.

____

____

____

Grabbing and lighting it, he took a drag before holding it to Zayn who this time, took it from Louis. Enjoying the added pleasure of nicotine after a great fuck.

____

____

____


End file.
